Ganons return: Chapter one It's a date
by link48
Summary: It's about Ganons return, duh. happens after ocrarina of time. Any comments would be greatly appreciated. It has mild language.


GANONS RETURN  
By: Link of the Forty-eighth bloodline (Link48)  
Chapter 1: It's a date!  
  
"Gods damn it, that little boy got to me, how could I have been so stupid. I underestimated that damned sword and his piece of the Triforce, but I will never do that again, I will get out of this forsaken dungeon of a realm, and with the power of the Triforce of Power, And the new help I have from the out side, I will seek my revenge!" These where Gannon's last words as he spun into the dark realm.  
  
"What's wrong Link? You look like your seen a ghost."  
"What?" mumbled Link, "No, I'm fine, I just thought I heard something."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm fine Saria, stop worrying about it, I'm probably just nervous"  
"Yeah I would be to if I hade a date with the princess." Saria giggled  
"It's not a date!" Link said defensively, all the while blushing.  
It hade been almost seven years since Link hade saved the world and the goddesses had dubbed him hero of time and almost seven years since he hade locked Ganondorf away. Link hade received a messenger from the castle just yesterday asking him to attend a meeting with Zelda. The messenger was as confused at Link was as to why the princess would invite him to the castle, but he had excepted and the messenger hade gone back to the castle. The majority of his morning was taken up with preparations for his trip to the castle; he wanted to look good for the princess, but he could figure out if he should wear his green tunic or his blue one He had also taken a bath, and polished his shoes. Saria had watched him do this.  
"Why are you doing that? It's not like she cares what your shoes look like, she asked you over to talk, not compare your shoe shines."  
"Yeah I no, But it's royalty, I want to look the best I can for her."  
"Oh I get it now," Saria said in an all-knowing voice "You like her don't you?"  
"Of course I do, she's our princess."  
"You no what I mean."  
"I'm sorry, no I don't."  
"Don't act naïve, just because you're twice my size doesn't mean I don't know about feelings like that"  
"How dare you, I do not think of her like that!" Link said this with quite certainty, but his face gave him away, and Saria knew it.  
"Alright, keep your secrets, but I know better than that."  
"I have to leave for the castle now Saria, I might be late for supper, so don't wait up." Link called as you ran out the door.  
"I wont!" she called back from her entrance.  
  
It was a quarter before one, he's early Zelda thought to her self as she stared out her window as she watched a brown horse with a green clothed rider ride up to the front gate. I can always rely on him to arrive on time.  
"What business do you have at the castle?" asked the guard in a bored monotone.  
"I wish to speak with the princess, she has asked that I meet with her today." Link said, tying to suppress his excitement of seeing the princes. It hadn't worked.  
"I see. Well she did mention that a young man will be here around one talking about being asked here, what might your name be, just so I can make sure?"  
"Link" he replied, looking a little embarrassed.  
"Yes that was the name, ok, you may pass." The guard then stomped his foot down on a hidden switch and opened the gate. "Enjoy yourself young master, its not every day one gets a date with the princess."  
Why must every one think that I going on a date Link thought to himself we're just friends getting together for a talk, people will never understand it seems.  
"What are you staring at Zelda?" Zelda jumped, she hadn't known that Impa hade snuck up on her.  
"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."  
"I only walked up to you I did nothing to 'sneak' up on you, you just need to pay more attention. Now answer my question, what where you looking at?" Impa said this as she walked up to Zelda's side.  
"I invited Link over for afternoon tea so we could chat and I could invite him to the celebration party tomorrow, seeing as he's the unknown reason of the party."  
"Oh, is the princess developing an interest in boys finally?"  
"Impa! It's just tea and scones, it's not like it's a candle lit dinner, and it's not your business to no if I like Link."  
"So you do like him?"  
Zelda blushed and quickly changed the subject "Is the courtyard prepared?"  
Impa smiled at Zelda's topic change, but decided to go along with it "Yes, a small table and food and drink is ready, all the kitchen needs is for you to send word for them to bring them and they will, but why the court yard? Why not the dining room you usually sit in?"  
"Because that is where me and Link first met, and it feels nice out there today, so I thought we would dine there today, any way I think Link will be at the front door by now." As if on queue a servant walked in.  
"Ma'am, there is a young man at the door. He says that he has come on request of yours, should I send him away?"  
"Of course not, I have asked that he be here, bring him to the court yard, I will the there in a moment."  
"Of course your majesty." He bowed and prepared to leave when Zelda remembered something.  
"Oh and could you inform the kitchen that the after noon tea should be brought to the court yard now."  
"Yes your majesty." He bowed once more and left.  
  
I wonder what's taking that servant so long, it seam's like I've been here looking stupid for half an hour. Just then the servant walked into the room and walked up to Link. Finally!  
"Yes, sir, the Princess has confirmed that you were invited and she requests that you wait in the court yard, I shall escort you there."  
"Thank you." Link said as the servant led him to the courtyard. It was a walk down memory lane for link, he remembered how he had got past these guards so many times, so easily. He was almost compelled to stop and wait for a guard more than once. But he kept walking towards the courtyard. Apone entering he noticed the small table on the small up rise with three steps, and two chairs tucked under the table.  
"Her majesty will be with you in a moment." He then turned on his heals and walked out of the courtyard.  
  
This place brings back memories, I wonder if they still have those pictures of though fat little plumbers and their friends. It hade been seven year since Link hade stood in this place, and he hadn't talked to Zelda since last year, when they had hade there small celebration by themselves over Ganondorf's defeat. It was two days till the seven-year celebration of his defeat, so Link was still wondering why she had invited him. As he was thinking to himself, three castle waiters came in. The first placed a tea cozy and a small pot on the table, the second put a plate of scones on the table with dishes of jam and butter and two spreading knifes, the last of the three put down two cups and saucers with a small jug of milk and a sugar bowl. Link was startled as they went around him, he tried to get out of the way but they all seemed to be used to getting around people. When they were done they bowed and made their departure. Well I am a bit hungry, and the scones look good, maybe I can sneak one before she gets here. Link quickly sat down and stared at the first scone hungrily, he reached out his hand, but just before I could touch the scone he heard footsteps, he quickly retracted his hand and stared at the entrance and Zelda appeared from around the corner. "Zelda." He said, startled by her sudden appearance

"Yes Link, that is my name," She said, sounding quiet amused "and I see you were thinking with you stomach again." She looked at him and he realized that he as still seated. He quickly stood up a walked up to her; it was then he took in her whole appearance; she had never looked so stunning. She wore a light pink dress with gold trimming and the Triforce sewn into it, she had long flowing hair, golden as the sun, small braids from above her ears pulled behind her head and ties into each other and braided again. Her green eyes alight with excitement, her face soft as petals. Woah, he thought to himself. She's looking good today; I can't believe I never noticed before. "Well Link would you like to sit and talk or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Oh yeah, ok." He was so lost in her beauty he had for got about sitting down. They walked over to the table and Link moved to pull Zelda's seat out.

"How courteous of you Link. Thank you" She spoke as he tucked her chair in. He returned to his seat and looked up at her expectantly.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" he questioned, not wanting to ask right off why she hade invited him, thinking it was rude.

"Well I gather that you realize that two days from now is the celebration of the disappearance of Ganondorf, am I right?"

"How could I forget, I'm the one who defeated him, and then told you about it after your future self sent me back." "Right, well you also no that my father always has a party that all the royals attend and all that we just have are usually little cake to our selves?"

"Right, Zelda I no all this"

"Ok ok, well I was wondering, seeing as day after next will be the exact day you defeated Ganondorf that you might want to go to the party?" She said this all very fast and barely audible, not wanting to be rejected.

"Of course I would, I'd be honored." Link said, the chance to be seen in public with Zelda was a little over whelming, but if it was what Zelda wanted he would do it.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Zelda said with a little more excitement then she had meant "This is going to be fun, we can talk all night and you can finally meet father." Link's coughing and hacking as he choked on his tea cut her off.

"Me...Meet the King? But I'm...I'm just Link, he wouldn't care, why would he even want to meet me?"

"Because you have dinner with me every year and he'd like to meet such a person who is such a good friend of mine."

"But the King? Would I really have to? I mean I'd be so nervous that I'd probably ramble on and on about any thing I could think of, I do that when I'm nervous you know? Saria even says that, and I don't want to do that in front of royalty..."

"Link. Link! Calm down, your rambling now, just sit and enjoy your food and tea, let's just have a carefree afternoon. But you are going aren't you?"

"Yes I will come." Link said, still a little nerve racked from his thoughts of meeting the king.

"So meet me at eight?"

"Ok, that would be fine for me."

"Great, then it's a date!" Zelda proclaimed. At this Link opened his mouth to say it wasn't a date but then he thought better of it and decided not to ruin their afternoon, he was quite enjoying the thought of going to a royal ball. He and Zelda enjoyed the rest of their afternoon in the brilliant sun and Link set off home for super with Saria.  
  
"Why aren't you eating Link? Is something wrong?" Saria said in a caring voice.

"No, I guess I just had to many of thoughs scones."

"But I thought with your stomach, and this soup being your favorite, you could handle it? You are the biggest pig in the world after all." Saria giggled at her own joke.

"Gee thanks," Link said this in a hurt voice, but smiled all the same "you can hold up your own too you no, but I guess I'm just a little nervous, I told you I was going to meet the king right?"

"Yeah only like a hundred times, also saying that you're going to puke the day after tomorrow because of your nerves. Don't worry Link, I'm sure he's not going to care what you look like or how you act, your Zelda's date..." Link cut her off by saying it wasn't a date. "Yeah yeah, sure Link, that's what they all say." Saria said in a very unconvinced voice.

"Well if I'm going to be ridiculed for a party were Zelda invited me maybe I shouldn't go."

"Link, if you did you would hurt the princess feelings, and besides, I no you want to go any way, you like her, no matter who much you try to hide it. I've seen you ramble on and on when your talking about her, I've also seen your face light up when ever her name is mentioned. I've never seen Zelda, but I'm sure she does the same when see talks about you or hears your name."

"I do not!" said Link, blushing madly at what she had said, no matter how many times he tried to convince people other wise, he always knew inside that he really did care for Zelda, and he would never pass up the party he was to attend two days from now.

"Well it's getting late link, it's almost nine, maybe you should get some sleep, I'm sure you'll want to sew up some of thoughs holes in the shirts you own, or at least the one you plan to wear, and all your clothes could do with a wash."

"I don't stink!"

"Well you sure don't smell like the roses from my garden, maybe if you didn't keep all your clothes in a corner, you have a dresser drawer for a reason."

"Well I lose something in it every time I do, I still haven't found that sling shot from my child hood that I lost the last time you helped me 'organize' my house."

"Are you still sore about that?"

"I hade some great memories in that slingshot, it saved my life more than once when I was on my crusade."

"Well any way, why don't you go to bed now, you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah I guess, good night Saria."

"Good night Link, sweet dreams"

"Same to you." Link left for his house waving back at her. I guess she's right, I really should sew up that blue tunic, that's the best looking one I have to, but what if she wants me to were the green one, after all that's all she's ever seen me in. Link was in his bed before he knew he had gotten to his house. That was fast; well I hope the king doesn't hate me. I wonder if I'll get to dance with Zelda? That would be fun, maybe I should tell her how I feel at the party, I'll figure that out tomorrow. This was Links last thought as he fell into deep sleep.  
  
Authors note: This is my first Zelda fan fic, what do you think? Any comments about it would be greatly appreciated. Thanx for taking to time to read this story; chapter 2 should be done soon.


End file.
